ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cosmic Realm (Rebootedverse)
The Cosmic Realm is one of the 10 realms in the Earth-1100/Rebootedverse Basic Information The Cosmic Realm is a very large realm. All species within it are fully peaceful, no evil at all. They do not consume water, however, they do eat. A lobster-like species, known as the Crustalias, is consumed after it dies. There are hats dedicated to the Crustalias. One species, known as Bananannanananananananakalatians, eat objects that resemble banana peals, which gives them their name. All the species live in villages or towns. No cities are within this realm. The villages contain at least one family of each species. The Crustalias consider it an honor to have their corpses consumed by the other species after death, and sometimes, depending in the Crustalias, designates either one species, family, or individual to eat their bodies after their death. Notable Species *Naljian **The Naljians are highly intelligent, even moreso than the Galvans of the Mid-Realm. They are humanoid creatures with flame-like gas coming off of them, which varies in color between individuals. They have Naljian Destructors, which are actually toys for their youths, and are only hostile if treated with hostility. They mostly work in politics, and they are also mostly leaders. *Cosmosians **Cosmosians were the first species within the Comsic Realm. Debatably, they are the strongest and wisest of the Cosmic Realm species. *Humalians **Humalians are the closest species in the Cosmic Realm to humans. Most of them are doctors. They are very rarely in any type of political occupation. *Crustalias **The Crustalias are a lobster-like species. They are the main foodsource for the other species, excluding the Bananannanananananananakalatians. After death, they are eaten. In some cases, they designate a species, family, or individual to eat them after death. It is considered an honor to be eaten by another after death. *Gandalifinas **The Gandalifinas studied the arts of Ledgerdomain from afar. They have been interested in the arts of magic for quite a long time, but have yet to have actually made contact with anyone from that realm. They always considered those of Ledgerdomain to be very advanced, and have been wanting to study with them, but are unable to do so. *Octodaliaks **The Octodaliaks are very protective species. They are octopus-like creatures. They are protective of their friends and family, and rarely trust those they don't know. They live on the outside of the villages by choice to protect the villages, although they rarely need to, as there is no war inside of the realm. *Slipslids **A very clumsy race, the Slipslids are a slimey race. They are slug-like, and normally are falling over themselves all the time, but are still highly respected. They are one of the more intelligent species in the realm, and are highly looked up to, despite their clumsiness. *Telekanadians **Telekanadians have telekinesis abilities of all kinds. They are also able to read minds, but only to a certain extent, as some information is unable to be accessed, such as things that are considered confidential and must never be revealed. *Bananannanananananananakalatians **Despite the large name, little is known about the Bananannanananananananakalatians. They are known to eat objects that are like banana peals. Other than that, they have bones that are 17 times stronger than any known material. *Stomackians **Stomackians are the most lazy, although also respected, species in the Cosmic Realm. They prefer to eat rather than do things. Though, when creating meals for special occasions, they are highly recommended food tasters, just to be sure about the food. They also are known to have experience with explosives, but it is currently unknown how they have access to this information. *To'kustarss **To'kustarss are not considered to be apart of the Cosmic Realm for various reasons, but they somewhat come from there. To'kustarss live in Cosmic Storms, above and away from all the other species. Despite To'kustarss not being considered to be apart of the Cosmic Realm, they are thought to be gods by most, for their large size. They are considered to be apart of the Mid-Realm, because they are born next to a Mid-Realm portal, and they cannot enter The Cosmic Realm because of an invisible barrier, so they are forced into The Mid-Realm. They are also not considered to be apart of the Cosmic Realm because they are the only ones who CAN be evil. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Cosmic Category:To'kustars Category:Cosmic Forms Category:Rebootedverse Category:Realms